This invention relates to the detection and location of electrical defects in electric power and distribution lines, and associated components and equipments, signal searching for locating suitable UHF and VHF antenna sites for CATV and communications type installations, and more particularly to a combination UHF and VHF detector for locating such defects and locations.
It is desirable, for example, for power company line crews and others to be able to locate sparking defects in power lines and associated equipment in need of repair and to confirm the effectiveness of maintenance or repair work done to correct the defects. Such defects as loose insulators, tie wires, hardware, bonding and other deficiencies associated with power lines, result in arcing or sparking, including corona discharge, which may damage electrical equipment and also produce ultra and very high frequency noise emissions. Therefore it is desirable that a locator be capable of identifying the general area of a power line defect, as well as capable of locating the specific structure within this area containing the defect.
UHF and VHF probes have been utilized heretofore for the purpose of detecting and locating such defects as has been mentioned above. However, such locators are provided only as separate VHF and UHF type units for use individually as alternative devices to perform the necessary functions.
The present invention provides a device related to the locator of the general type and class described in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,723 but designed for ease of use from a greater distance and principally from the ground and/or in a vehicle and with an improved antenna configuration.